Conan's Thanksgiving
by Kudo2315
Summary: How Does Are Detective Spend Thanksgiving?


Happy Thanksgiving everyone Today I Bring You A Detective Conan Fanfiction

And Again HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all Detective Conan Fans And Good Luck On Black Friday

Summary:How Does Are Favorite Detective Spend Thanksgiving

A little boy around the age of 7 was walking through the streets it was snowing and raining he had no jackets and the rain helped hide his tears

"Man I didn't mean to ruin their thanksgiving but it was a accident dammit Genta"Conan said crossing the street

*Flashback

Everyone was at Agasa's House people like Heiji,Kazuha,The Mouris,The Detective Boys,and a few police officers like Takagi,Sato,Megure Etc

"Ay Kudo how have you been"Heiji asked Conan

"What did I tell you about calling me that in front of everyone"Conan said glaring at him

"Sorry but I got used to that name"Heiji said

"Anyways I been good just a lot of cases what about you"Conan said

" Good good and hey you get a lot of cases because your a death magnet"Heiji said laughing

Conan glared at him again which scared him a little

"Look everyone what Ayumi built"Mitshuhiko called out to everyone

Everyone turned to see a girl holding a box she opened it to reveal and model of everyone at that table but what thing that that shocked was the doll of her and Conan kissing

"Awww that's cute"Kazuha said

Everyone turned to Conan who was blushing hecka

"What you didn't tell me you two were like that"Mitshuhiko said with jealousy in his voice

"Ya Conan did you put here up to this"Genta said

"No I didn't" Conan said waving his hand in front of him to defend himself

Then Genta and Mitshuhiko cracked their knuckles and chased Conan around the house for a good 10 mins , After they were done they went to talk to Ayumi

"Damn I thought they will never stop"Conan said wiping the sweat of him

" I had a bet they would catch you"Heiji said

"Shut up"Conan said

"Anyways that girls project was pretty good"Heiji said

"Ya it is"Conan said

"See she makes a good wife for you and she even made your dolls Kiss"Heiji said laughing

"Shut Up"Conan said again blushed like a tomato

Then it happened as Genta ran by Conan he pushed him down into Ayumi's model

"Oh No"Conan said as he and everyone turned to the girl

She let out a big cry

"And get out"Mitshuhiko and Genta said throwing him out the house after everyone started screaming at him

"Dammit"Conan said as he got up a began to walk

*Flashback end

"Dammit it was an accident it was Genta who pushes me"Conan said

Then he heard something cry from a alley he walked by

" Huh is someone there"Conan said waking into the alley

The cry got bigger

" It sound like its coming behind those boxes"Conan said as he began to move boxes

As he removed the last one a golden lab jumped on him licking his face

"Off boy off"Conan said as the dog got off him

Conan got up and seen the dogs stomach was big

"Are you pregnant girl"Conan said and the dog barked signaling yes

" And you are crying because your going into labor"Conan said and the dog barked again

Conan was shocked

"C'mon girl you can't have puppy's out here I got a house were you can have them"Conan said as and the dog began to run toward his house

*Agasa Residence

"Ay everyone don't you think that we were to hard on Conan"Ayumi said.

Everyone turned to the girl

"What do you mean"Kazuha asked

"I mean Conan didn't mean to break my model and thanksgiving is about thanks and we owe Conan alot of thanks he saves our lives and helps us in need"Ayumi said as she began to cry

Everyone now started to feel bad

"You right let's go find him"Genta said

Everyone nodded grabbed their jackets and ran out the house they turned right well coming from the left side was Conan

" C'mon only a couple more houses"Conan said

They reached his house

" We're here" Conan said Looking at the dog

He unlocked the gate and took the dog inside he put her in some warm blankets and soft pillows as he looked at her she was going into labor

"It's time"Conan said smiling and the dog barked

He went to go help her

* Beika Streets

"Man he is hard to find"Genta said as he was breathing hard from running

"What I forgot he got his detective badge we gotta back to Agasa's everyone"Ai said

Everyone nodded and began their walk back after 5 mins they were there

"Ay was Kudos gate unlocked before we left"Heiji said

Everyone turned to see the gate unlocked

" Do you think he is in there"Ai asked

" There is only one way to know"Heiji said

Everyone nodded and went to his house

*Outside the door

"Ready" Heiji said

Everyone nodded,He opened the door

"It's quiet in here"Heiji said

"Who's there"Conan said coming to the front door

He stood their shock

"Conan!"everyone screamed

"Can you guys be quiet we got a new mother and she is tired"Conan said

" What do you mean"Ai asked

"Follow me"Conan told them

He brought them to the living room were the dog was feeding her puppies

"Awww..."Everyone said

Conan smiled

" Where did you find her"Ran asked

" In a alley"Conan said

Everyone went to grab the puppies

"Look Heiji this one likes me"Kazuha said picking one up

Heiji smiled

"You can have it if Conan is alright with it"Heiji said

"Go ahead everyone can have one"He said

Everyone began to look for puppies Genta got a fat one,Mitshuhiko got a skinny one" Ayumi got a girl who was brave everyone got one to match something about them

" Haibara you don't want one" Conan asked

" No Edogawa"Ai said looking at the dogs she seen one that was alone,she picked it up

" Your alone too same here maybe we can keep each other company"Ai said

"Never mind I will take one Edogawa"Ai said which left Conan shock

After the were done picking puppies they said something to Conan

"Conan"Ayumi called him

He and Everyone turned to her

"Conan we are sorry for kicking you out we just got caught up in the moment we actually owe you alot thanks for the stuff you do for us like saving us,helping us and stuff"Ayumi said

Conan blushed

" Its alright I owe you guys thanks for being my family you took me in and I thank you for that"Conan said

Then everyone tackled him to give him a hug and they ended up have a big group hug and Conan smiled because of the family that he had and he knew they would never leave him no matter what

Story End!

How did you like that cheesy ending or nah well anyways HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Detective Conan Fans


End file.
